(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the case where a reader including plural light receiving elements arranged in a first scanning direction is moved in a second scanning direction to read an image on a document sheet, if the reader is displaced in the first scanning direction, there is a risk that a reading failure will occur.